The Amazing World of the Walking Dead
by IamtheLonewanderer
Summary: In a world where the walkers attack Elmore. There is no one saving the town. The only thing the citizens of Elmore is survive, scavenge, steal, and kill. This is not their stories, this is the story of Gumball Watterson and Marmalade that take on this threat, with only each other and other survivors. Will they live. Also Marmalade is not his daughter. He has no children.


**The Amazing World of the Walking Dead**

**Not to confuse anyone with that other story with the OCs having super abilities and all that shit. I had to play the game again and while I was playing the game I thought what would happen if Gumball was in that situation and here it is, this is my first the story. The Walking Dead is own by Amc and the game is owned by Telltale games. The amazing world of gumball is owned by Ben Bocquelet**

We are shown a house where a married couple lives, it is where a household wife known as Penny Watterson, and her husband Gumball Watterson. Gumball is a blue cat that is about 6 feet tall wears his red shirt with a white long shit under and blue pants, his hair has grown and he has bangs that cover his eyes sometimes, he might disagree with Penny, but he still loves her and she means the world to him, for now. Penny Watterson is a peanut that is 6 feet tall with antlers that constantly wears her blue dress with a white spiral in the middle, she is curvy and still wears her shell and only takes off her shell when she goes to sleep or shower and might disagree with her husband from time to time, but she still loves him or so we thought. The arguments between Penny and Gumball escalated into full fledge fights and she had second thoughts about marrying Gumball. Some would say that she does not love Gumball anymore and would rather die than to continue the marriage between herself and Gumball, in fact some would that she is cheating on him with the senator of Atlanta known as Tobias and he is a rainbow cloud that is about 5 feet tall, he is a very persuasive person around woman and often tries to get laid and he did, with Penny Watterson and it has been going on for a while. Before he entered the bedroom, he had heard the moans of pleasure from the living room when he returned from work, he thought that it was the LCD TV they had in the bedroom and he would have expected Penny to be showering in the bathroom they had in the bedroom door, but it wasn't what he expected when he walked up the stairs, reached and peeked in the bedroom door and saw his wife cheating on him, but he thought that it was his mind playing tricks on him until he opened the door all the way. Gumball found out what Penny had been doing every time he went to work and that was cheating on him with Tobias. Tobias and Penny were having sex in his bed, the queen sized bed he bought for Penny and himself, although he couldn't sleep on it and had to sleep in the couch because Penny was always mad at him and would pester to him on how much of a bad husband he is, even though he isn't. What he saw and heard was Tobias sleeping with his wife with a huge grin on his face with every thrust he made onto Penny, and Penny moaning with pleasure until they heard the door open and saw Gumball looking at Penny and Tobias with a very angered face that could scare The Devil. Penny quickly covered herself up with the velvet sheet and wrapped it around her body while Tobias quickly put on his boxers. Penny was shocked that Gumball saw what her and Tobias were doing and afraid because he might hurt Tobias, she stood silent afraid what to say and Tobias stayed silent too. The room was very silent and the awkwardness in the air didn't make it any better until Gumball spoke up.

"So this is what you have been doing every day when I go to work, sleep with the senator" Gumball said with an angered look upon his face. "I'm sorry Gumball, but you don't care much of me anymore and I decided that I need someone else because of the problems we've been having and I was so alone until I met Tobias." Penny said with a very worried face, afraid that Gumball might hit her. That didn't happen, Tobias on the other hand stood very quiet, not saying a word and scared that Gumball might kill him because he slept with his wife. That did happen though; Gumball walked toward Tobias and started beating on Tobias with his fists, one to the face, the second to the stomach. Tobias fell instantly to the ground and Gumball started kicking him with every force in him, Penny was trying to stop Gumball from attacking Tobias, but that didn't work and only managed to make Gumball angrier. He directed his attention to Penny for a while and pushed Penny to the ground with his elbow, because she was holding onto him to try to stop him from hurting Tobias anymore. Penny yelled to Gumball with tears in her eyes and a face that you had to take pity on "GUMBALL STOP HURTING TOBIAS! PLEASE JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE" Gumball replied with a growl and said that "SHUT UP, ALL YOU DID WAS BRING PAIN AND MISERY EVER SINCE WE WERE MARRIED, I LOVED YOU SO MUCH, YOU MEANT THE WORLD TO ME UNTIL TODAY, I HATE YOU, I WISH I WASN'T MARRIED TO YOU!" Penny was shocked to see this side of Gumball because he never showed it in their marriage and only showed it when he was 14 because of people picking on him and beating on him until he stopped it by beating up the bullies, it was very shocking. After hearing what Gumball said she was crying loudly pleading Gumball to stop, until the sheet that was covering herself was soaked with her tears. She watched Gumball beat on Tobias with every ounce of strength he had while Tobias tried to crawl away, but it was to no avail. Gumball finally stopped attacking Tobias, and started strangling Tobias, Penny ran toward Gumball to stop Gumball from killing him by grabbing onto Gumball and pull him away, but it was useless. Tobias tried scratching Gumball's face to try to stop him from killing him as a last resort, but was useless and only managed to make Gumball's grip on Tobias's neck harder. Penny watched in tears and a shocked face as Gumball took Tobias's life out with in a matter of seconds. Gumball spat on Tobias's mangled corpse that was filled with bruises and a red mark on Tobias's neck. Penny only watched and cried deeply over his death and it only took a moment for Gumball to realize what he just did, and what he did brought him to tears. Gumball could not believe that he took a person's life today and was shocked that he just strangled Tobias like crumbling a piece of paper. Penny yelled loudly for help from behind Gumball, oddly enough Gumball did nothing and only waited for the Police to come, which was only 5 minutes. In those 5 minutes all Penny did was leave the house and cry outside because she did not want to be in the same room with a killer. Once the Police came, Penny explained the whole situation that happened with Gumball and Tobias, and pointed to the house which contained the culprit and the corpse of Tobias that was on the bedroom. Gumball just stood there watching outside the window in Penny's bedroom and waiting for the Police to come, the house wasn't his anymore his new house is asylum or a jail cell. The police came upon Gumball and cuffed him and took him to the police car. This is the story of Gumball Watterson. Just an ordinary man, no powers, no abilities, just a man or cat.


End file.
